Procurement systems generally encompass software systems for electronic purchasing, i.e., the acquisition of goods and/or services. Procurement or purchasing departments of companies may utilize procurement systems, including online or electronic catalogs, to facilitate the purchase of goods, products, and/or services from suppliers. As a result, the procurement or purchasing departments need to constantly collaborate with suppliers to ensure that the procurement catalog contents and definitions are set up correctly. This often results in lower efficiency and higher turnaround time. Delays and errors may require additional time to troubleshoot and reconcile after requisitions or purchase orders have been created. Therefore, there is a need for a procurement system that provides enhanced capabilities.